And It Begins Again
by TREX19990
Summary: What would it be like if Total Drama Island went differently than it did during show? Well find how I change things around from the beginning. No new cast's members just the original ones, one OC but he is not part of the cast. Parings may change.
1. Chapter 1

**And It Begins….. Again**

**What would it be like if Total Drama Island went differently than it did during show? Well find how I change things around from the beginning. No new cast's members just the original ones, one OC but he is not part of the cast. Parings may change who am I kidding it's going to change.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND but I can enjoy it. (I'm only doing this once.)**

**Cody/? (I know who I'm picking, I just want to see what you guys are going to say.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The boat headed quickly toward the dock. "Man I hope I don't make a fool of myself on this Island paradise, you know from this angle it doesn't so great… nah maybe I'm over thinking it, Chris has no reason to lie to use does he." Thought the brown hair teen wearing a white button down shirt with a sweater vest over it with blue jeans but what stood out over everything was the noticeable gap between his two front teeth.<p>

The teen was currently heading toward Camp Wawanakwa to be on a game called TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

"And here comes the Codester, Coooody!" Announced the host Chris McLean

"Whoa I didn't even notice when the ship stopped, well its time to get a move on" he sheepishly step off the boat "It's great to be here Chris" he states as walks toward the other group of teens standing on the dock.

"Man these chicks are smoking hot I must not a fool of myself, must make fool of self must not…" he is interrupted from his thoughts because he walked straight into someone who had a bored look on his face, he was getting ready to say sorry but before he could the person state's

"Well there is someone who can't even walk in a straight line here, well guess the bar was set pretty low for you to get in huh." A couple of teens who were close enough to hear were laughing at the statement.

"Great not even 15 seconds off the boat and I already made a fool of myself, what else can go wrong?"

"Okay everyone, get really close together so I can take a photo for our first day on day on the island!" shouts Chris with a camera in his hand. A well that doesn't sound bad came from the campers as they get into a pose Cody just stands there still deep in his thoughts.

"A photo well I was wrong nothing else went wrong, I guess I was just over act…." His thought process was bought to a halt as a loud creaking sound enter his ears, "well I spoke (thought) too soon." Was the last thing that went through his mind as they went into the cold lake on the hot summer day.

As the campers climbed out of the water they headed down the dock toward the campfire grounds with Cody and the surfer chick bring up the rear. Cody was still deep in thought as they walked down to the campgrounds.

"Okay I mess up a little, some of them laughed at me, but we all had a swim so I should be good for now."

Behind Cody was the surfer girl with blond hair and a surfboard in hand, she too was in deep thought "I was told we that we are suppose to be at a beach I have seen any waves since I got here and I haven't even found a nice spot to relax at the beach wait how over there." She suddenly turns to confirm what see saw in her peripheral vision she didn't even hear the bang that came from in front of her.

"Yes that is a good spot to relax at. And it is out of view so I can have privacy if I want to." She begins her walk again only to fall on her face three steps into it. "Who left a stick in the way" she mumbles as she starts to rub her face to get rid of any pain that she may have left, then she looks down at the stick to see a boy passed out on the floor.

"Oh my god what have I done."

-3 minutes earlier-

While walking on the dock Cody was thinking about how his time was going to be in Camp Wawanakwa.

"Ok I didn't have a great start but I'm sure I can make this work, who knows I may even find a girl who likes me here the girl behind is hot maybe we can hook up." He stopped and looked up into the sky and places his hands on his head then he rapidly shakes his head back and forth to clear his mind.

"Man I can't have these thoughts now, and I don't even know her name yet." After finishing his thought a blow came to the side of his head, the last thing that came to his mind before the darkness took him was "I'm starting to think that thinking is a very dangerous thing to do." Then he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well not bad for my first story is it? Well I hope not I'm just getting started. I want see how the feedback looks then post more chapters so review. Well it's almost 6 a.m. and haven't gone to sleep yet so. I have made some corrections if you see any that I have missed please tell me so it can fix it.<strong>

T`REX OUT


	2. Chapter 2

**And It Begins… Again**

**Well hello again readers, I'm glad to see that people are enjoying my story well it's time for the next chapter.**

To say that Bridgette was freaking out was an understatement, she was on the brink of a total breakdown.

"I killed someone and I only been here for 15 minutes please don't be dead, please don't be dead." She chanted to herself as she neared the brown hair boy.

She reached for the boy with nervous outstretched fingers. She placed two shaking fingers on his neck and felt a pulse three seconds after doing so. She jumped up and down with joy that she wasn't a murderer. (If Cody was awake for this he might have passed out again, the site of a beautiful girl with nice _"cough umm"_ features jumping up and down would make anyone pass out.)

Now that Bridgette determined that the boy was not in fact dead she had to now wake him up.

"Um boy whose name I don't know yet you have to get up now."

She spoke as she shook his body lightly. He still wasn't waking up so she tried again with more force than the last.

"Please wake up, please wake up, get up! Please"

she shouts while continuing to shake him while raising his back off the ground, she continues to shake him violently with tears coming out of her eyes, she only stops when his head lolls backward then she drops him again.  
>…<em>a great space of silence<em>…

"My god I think I broke him, I'm a monster"

She cries out as she falls to her knees over his body. She stays like that for a while until she hears a groan come in front her. Then a smile appears on her face instead of the frown that was there just moments ago.

d-_-b - 5 minutes earlier -

As the darkness took over Cody's mind he once again found himself on a boat traveling toward some unknown destination.

"Huh why I'm I back on the boat again I thought I was at Camp Wawanakwa, where I'm going anyway?"

"You finally woke up huh, sleepy head." Cody turned his head toward the voice to see a girl standing before him in a silver ball gown that had a slit rose from her ankle to the lower part of her thigh the rest of the dress hung on her body in all the right places.

"Umm not to be rude but who are you and where are we?" asks Cody with very confused look on his face.

The girl begins to giggle at how he looks after a couple of seconds she clears her throat and answers his questions. "Well we are on a boat and I'm ?..?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Can you say it again please?" Cody ask while tries to get closer to the mysterious girl whose face is covered by shadows.

"Nope I don't feel like saying it twice and you already met me anyway, wait are you okay Cody?" she walks over to him and places her hand on his neck, she never notices that Cody is changing colors while she is touching him. "You seem fine to me" she says after moving her hand away.

"_Wow she has soft hands"_ he mentally shakes his head clear out those thoughts. _"She said that I met her before, where? I'm sure I could remember…" _

He is cut off from his thoughts by the light shaking of the boat and the storm clouds that now in the sky.

"What's going on are we safe here, I mean are we going to head into that?" Pointing to the storm, he looks over at the girl and sees that she is calm as if nothing was happening. Soon the light shaking of the boat turned into thrashing type of shaking that can only be cause by giant waves.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, but I don't want to die." Soon a giant wave hit the boat and makes the boat go on its side, but the boat quickly rights itself. This was bad news for Cody who next to the railing, as soon as the boat fixed itself he went flying overboard.

"Oh shiiiiitttttttt" **(Rated teen and the way I said it doesn't even look bad on with the story.) **Was heard from the boat as, Cody fell toward the sea. The girl was able to grab his arm but had to grimace from his weight. Cody looked up at her and it started to rain.

"Let me go. There is no reason for us to both go overboard now is there." He said with a smile.

"Always putting others before yourself as usual" she said softly with small smile. (The smile couldn't be seen because of the shadows that was covering her face.)

"So will I ever meet you again" he asks while raising his other hand to force her hand off.

"Of course you will" was the last thing he heard before falling into the water.

…d*,*b…

A white hot pain was what he felt from the back of his head, he couldn't help be let out groan as he felt his head. Then everything came back to him and he started flailing around before his arms were pinned down. He opens his to find a green teary eye blond wearing a blue hoodie sweater and blue jean shorts.

"What happen to the boat, wasn't I just drowning, and who are you, wait why are you crying?" Cody asks franticly to the blond hair girl.

"I'm so sorry!" is the first thing that she shouts out as soon as Cody stops talking. "Let explain what happen okay, please don't interrupt me." Cody nods his head and she begins to talk about everything even what she was thinking about before smacked on the head with her surf board.

"So let me get this straight, I was hit on the head by you and was out for about 5 minutes, you must be really strong umm what is your name anyway?"

"Oh where my manners my name is Bridgette nice to meet you" she raises her hand to shake his.

"The name is Cody pleasure waking up to you." He said with a smirk on his face as he raised his hand to meet hers.

Bridgette was blushing after his remark. She looks around and remembers that they have to meet the others.

"We have to go now we have to meet the others before they send someone after us"

The two campers race off to meet with the others but had no idea where to go. "I think I hear people over there." Cody points to the place he was hearing the talking coming from, so they go to it and they see the rest of their campmates with an irritated look on their faces.

"Well now that the love birds are here we can start" announced Chris with an extremely pissed off look on his face. Leaving both Cody and Bridgette red faced as rest of the of the cast stares at them as they joined the group. One cast member had a sad look on his face when he realized she may have someone in her life already but his look turns into determination as he thinks of ways for her to fall in love with him.

"Is it me or is that cowboy over there freaking anyone else out with that smile on his face" states a bored boy with a deadpanned expression on his face. Everyone looks at the cowboy and takes about three steps away from him.

"Okay enough! It is time that put you guys into your teams. Okay when I call your name go to my right ok Duncan, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Harold, Beth, Tyler, Geoff, Eva, Lindsay, DJ, Ezekiel you guys will be known as team The Killer Bad-Asses." Chris finishes with a smile.

Until a red headed teen with glasses spoke up "I love the name and all but isn't this a picture of a Sea Bass, it makes our team sound like a bad pun." He finishes as if he was giving a lecture with his finger in the air.

"Harold" Chris calls out

"Yes Chris"

"Shut it!"

"Gosh I was just trying to ex…"

"SHUT IT!" Chris screams making everyone wince.

"Ok when the rest of you guys up go to my left ok since these two had us waiting they go first Cody, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Justin, Heather, Noah, Izzy, Gwen, Owen you guys will be known as team The Screaming Go Getters." He finishes with a smile again

Until the brown haired teen with a bored expression on his face spoke up. "Ok, one this is a Gopher, two why do we get something that sounds super preppy I mean really The Screaming Go Getters, did you fall off the lame bus when you picked out these names…" he stops when he sees the look of rage on Chris's face

"Before you yell at us again how come they got one more teammate than we do that's not fair." States the brown haired tanned female named Courtney.

"Ok first off Noah I nevvver fall off any buses GOT IT." Noah nods his head slowly. "Ok second if you want Courtney I will give you guys Ezekiel." He then points to teen wearing a green skull cap with a green hoodie and blue jeans and had currently had his finger in his nose.

"No! We're good Chris!" was the reply from the entire Go Getters team.

"Ok then go get settled in, and then later I will talk to guys about your first challenge. Now go!"

**Well that's chapter 2. So how is it so far, please review. And you guys if have any pairing that you want to see tell me and what I can see what I can do for you. Well its getting there I'll post again soon **

T`REX OUT


	3. Chapter 3

**And It Begins….. Again**

**Well it has been awhile since I posted hasn't it? The first thing that I am going to say is that I was busy with other things, but I never forgot this story. Ok back to business as I said on my profile I will no longer describe them unless I need to do so. Oh and I know that you guys are trying to figure out what the boat scene from chapter two was about well you have to wait till the end to find out.**

* * *

><p>If you were to say that the walk to the cabins was a quiet one for Cody and Bridgette you would be dead wrong.<p>

"Way to go playa you scored a girl within the fifteen minutes that we been here" Duncan stated snidely.

"_Must back away from the guy who looks like he wants to and can break my face"_ Cody thought with a nervous smile on his face. As he backed up slowly he walked into the biggest guy there Owen.

"Whoa careful there little buddy" Owen stated with an ever present happy look on his face.

"I'll try to be…. Owen was it? Cody answered still with the nervous look on face

"Ha ha you got it buddy" Owen replied as he began to walk forward again.

"_Man I need to relax it not like there is someone after my hide, is there?"_ As Cody was thinking this he failed to notice a fierce glare being directed toward him.

"_Who does this little dweeb think he is, scoring one of the hottest girls here….. Well I do have to admit that is pretty cool not even a full hour here and he got her, he must have the best game in the world….. If I get him to... No, force him …..Whoa bad thoughts, bad thoughts, I almost lost myself there. Well it won't be long before she realizes that a dweeb is no good for her." _

"_Soon it will be "Geoff can you put some sun tan lotion on my back?" "Sure thing babe, I'll get it in good." "Geoff, stop spending all your time with her and put some on me too." "What about me Jiff?" "Don't worry girls, the party dude has all the moves, heh heh heh"_ is what Geoff thought/mutters to himself with what he thought was a sly grin.

"I may have been somewhat joking earlier but I think that if we aren't too careful this guy might kill us all. And from the looks of it won't be pretty. Noah announced.

All eyes turned toward Geoff who had a far out look in his eyes, twitching hands, drool running down the side of his face, all while mumbling incoherently.

It was safe to say that everyone took a step back once again from "possibly" deranged contestant.

Cody used this time to escape to the far back of the group. Constantly slowing down his footsteps till he was out of hearing range of the group of boys. Soon he stopped moving all together.

"_I have not been here long and I already feel like going home. Not sure that all of this stress is worth this… Nothing good has happen since I got here…. Well there was me meeting Bridgette…. I wonder if she okay right now?..."_

"Oomph, what the heck was that? That hurt" Yelled (somewhat) Cody as he fell forward and hit his face on the ground. "I am so sorry, I was not looking at where I going, I was not even thinking clearly…. Wait…. Cody?"

"Bridgette! What are you all the way back here? This is so weird I was just thinking about you" he states before he catches himself. "Na…. No… I didn't mean like a stalker or any just thinking if you are getting hard time just like me? ….. Ugh…. Nnnnnn... not hard time…. I give up," he let out a sigh.

"I hope that you don't think that I am a pervert Bridgette." He finished with his head hanging down and arms hanging limply from his side just like he just was just shot with a tranquiller drat.

"Ha aha ha, thanks Cody I needed that. No I do not think that you are a pervert just very kind. To answer your earlier question's things are not going smoothly for me at the moment." She answers with a sigh as she gets a down cast look in her eyes.

XxXxXxXxX (roughly 16 minutes ago) {"-"} XxXxXxX

"Umm I hope we can get along together for the rest of the summer" Bridgette states shyly.

"Something tells me that with you that won't be that hard." Gwen states smugly using this as a means to vent after being foiled by the self-centered host and his demonic copier that had endless copies of her contract.

-Somewhere else on the island, in a dark place-

That's right dance for me peons and face my wrath as only I hold the power to keep you bound here mawahaaa.

"Um what do you mean?" Bridgette states while looking very confused.

This breaks Gwen out of her thoughts, but she doesn't answer Bridgette.

"Girl you must work your magic quick, not even fifteen minutes of being here and you…." Leshawna Stops talking when she notices the boys jump away from the "killer" again "I wonder what is up with the boys?"

"Yeah never mind them, and I what?" Bridgette states while still looking very confused.

"I must say you came up with a rather good plan quite quickly… you might even be heartless enough to win this thing" Heather follows while giving a nonchalant but yet proud look.

"Uwga, what are you girls talking about?"

"You still don't know huh, you must be either dumb or truly clueless, they are talking about the fact that you and another contestant disappeared for a bit then reappeared as if nothing happened." Stated the still very upset at unbalanced teams Courtney.

"Cody? Why would that … matter, wait a minute do you girls think that I am messing with Cody? I would never do that to my friend" Bridgette tried to reason with them.

"Do you really think that for one second that we would believe anything that you are going to say? We came here to win and clearly you seem to be doing that as well." Heather states with a sneer as she walks forward.

Her words cause Bridgette to freeze in place for a moment. "But…. It's not like that." She said in a whisper.

No one seemed to notice her stop but one person, but that same person didn't approach her but she noticed.

"That's like totally mean right Katie?" "Yes, toats mean Sadie"

"_Wait someone here doesn't hate me?" _she looks up slowly with hope in her eyes.

"I mean how can she just use someone like that Sadie?" "I know right Katie? I would never use you Katie, were BFFFL's" "Toats BFFFL's, I would die if I just used you like a tissue to blow my nose, left forgotten on the road." Katie and Sadie go back and forth like this for about four minutes before the others tell them to shut up.

Meanwhile in the back of the female group Bridgette's mood is at an all-time low. _"They compared me to a used tissue…. A freakin' used tissue…. I didn't do anything wrong and if I distance myself from Cody they would say that I am everything that they said I would be….WAIT if am getting this much grief from this how is Cody handle this….I hope he's fin…" _ her thoughts are broken by her walking into something. _"Not again. Why does this keep happening to me?"_ "I'm so sorry… and that brings us back to here"

It was far too quiet for Bridgette's liking. "Cody, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just never thought girls could be that mean. I thought they all thought the color pink and shoes, lots and lots of shoes, boy bands and crushes, but never that mean. I'm so sorry you went through that for me I can understand if you want to distance yourself from me I don't need you to get hurt over me Bridgette I will try to make this right don't worry I won't let you get hurt over me anymore." His rant is stopped short when he feels arms wrap around him.

"Cody, you are too sweet for words, but I can't just abandon a friend like that. We will find a way through this together okay. And besides it would really suck to lose a friend this early on, right?" she ends in a light manner.

"Um… do you really mean that Bridgette? I mean all of it?"

"Yes Cody Every last word of it. Say Cody?

"Hmm, yes Bridgette."

"Do you see anyone else around?"

"Umm, no I don't see anyone anymore…. Wait, don't tell me that we…"

"Did it again, oh man now they are really going to talk now. Come on let's hurry before it gets too bad."

As they run to catch up to the others they don't notice a person who still upset at being showed up. "How dare they try to run the show by making me wait for them, I will show them. Hey someone get me the file footage on what happened when we were waiting for them… what do you mean that the main footage was on me not them did we at least get anything? Wait don't tell me that his was the only one that got it? Damn it, you are so fired after this intern. GET ME THE PHONE NOW!" The intern runs off trying to make sure that Chris gets what he wants. "It's not even my fault why is he going after me for this?"

The intern makes it back in record time and hands him the phone. "About time you got back with that." Chris walks off with the phone leaving the depress intern behind while dialing

*ringing, ringing, ringing*

"_Well what brings the oh so powerful Chris McLean to call little old me after he made it very clear and I quote…. I will never have to call or need your help AT ALL for this show and if I do need your help at any point I will run around in a black suit and sing praises about your greatness._

"I never said that last part but I need your help and I use that term very, very loosely."

… _I'm listening also before we go any further un-fire the intern that you most likely fired out anger and I want to hear it….. Or else Chris… _the voice let's his threat hang in air but even Chris can tell from his tone he is very serious.

"Fine, you intern" Chris points to the recently fired intern

"Yes sir" the visibly shaking intern answers Chris back.

"Due to outside council I renounce the termination of your employment for the time being." States Chris

"What?" States the now very confused intern.

"Arggh doesn't anyone screen these guys before they interview and hire them for this job? I SAID YOU ARE NOT FIRED ANYMORE DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOWWW!

Said intern nods his head fiercely then proceeds to run away before Chris has a change of heart.

"There are you happy?"

"_Very, now what seems to be the problem with your show that has only been on the air for roughly an hour?"_

"Well it was running smoothly until we misplaced two contestants…"

"_Chris you mean to tell me that we have two dead kids or missing teens on an island, what the hell is wrong with man…"_

"Noooo, let me finish next time the teens were misplaced after the dock broke and that was because the cameras were following the other campers, so no one noticed that they were gone until I was going to make the teams but after everyone else had taken a seat there were two empty ones left behind, so at first I thought they were slow but after three minutes of waiting I sent some interns to find them but they came back empty handed. So naturally I reacted in a calm and orderly fashion."

"_Meaning you put on a smile while you were having an inner tantrum"_

"SHUT IT! Anyway they come waltzing in about after about two minutes after the interns had come back acting all innocence and embarrassed…"

"_Let me stop you there before you think of more words for your rant. So what I get from this is that you want access to the cameras I set up just in case this sort of thing happens huh."_

"Yeah so just give me the code and I will be on my way"

"_What code Chris? It wouldn't to happen to be the code that you said that you would burn without even looking at it if I gave it to you, which by the way is still a very mean thing to say to someone's face. Anyway no you are not getting the code, I am coming there to see this for myself and besides you know you miss me…. Oh and don't bother trying to stop me I am already on my way as we speak… oh one more last thing before I go Chris, get a black suit ready preferably a butler looking one and try not curse to loudly kids watch the show it seems. Bye for now Chris McLean._

After Chris heard the dial tone he saw red "Who the fuck does he thinks he is? I will act anyway that I see fit INTERN…. He ran away he got lucky I guess I can take my anger out on the two that started this whole this, oh yes I can see it now two pigs for the slaughter mwahhhaa"

_-_ Back to Cody and Bridgette "o" Պ푏

"Bridgette why did you make me….. Run all the ….. Way…. Here, oh man I'm out of shape or is it from hitting my head so much today?" Cody's asked out loud to an untried Bridgette standing next to him.

She sheepishly rubs the back of her head "Sorry, I just didn't want to hear them again and once again sorry for knocking you on your head multiple times"

"Man, Bridgette I might mistake you for a broken record if you keep saying sorry like that I already forgave you so it doesn't matter. And would look at that we caught up to them, good hustle Bridgette."

"Ha ha you did a good job too let's go see where we are going to live for the summer eh."

Cody face couldn't help but show a smile "Yes let's."

The happy feelings were over once they got near the cabins only to hear a gut retching scream. Without hesitation both of them ran full speed towards the girl's cabins where they find Lindsay clinging to the bed post trying to escape some small and black on the floor and it was running around in circles.

"Oh wow, I thought someone was dying in here it is nothing but a bug right Bridgette? Bridgette."

Cody turns around to find Bridgette backing away slowly and shaking as she does. Cody tries to approach but instead he gets shoved forward with such force that he ends up doing a flip and lading feet first right on top of the invader. To the outside view it was graceful and precise and shows great skill but to Cody.

"_Oh god not again, but at least this time I am aware of what is happening maybe I can fix my position so that I land on my feet and not my head I think it needs a bit of a rest from that at least."_

After landing on his feet Cody looks around room to make sure that he is upright and as he was about to do a little victory dance, he instead ends up face first in the chest of Lindsay who pulls him into bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank you Cody you are my hero." Lindsay squeals as she hugs him tighter.

" _Heaven, I'm in heaven and this place was made for just me in mind. I wonder why is heaven beginning to hurt and I can't seem to get any air in heaven should I die in happiness or should I honor the young women's response with one of my own hmmmm I know what I must do….. So soft and bouncy….. No, not that… I am going to miss this aren't I?" _ Cody with a heavy heart did what a lot men are not strong enough to do he left heaven.

"No problem Lindsay anytime you need help you can call me, wait did you just call me by my real name?"

"Of course I did Cody I don't forget heroes." She states with a smile.

"Oh ok then I think it might be best to let me go so others don't talk about you like they do to Bridgette." Cody says this while lower his eyes in sadness.

"Oh wow you are so cute to be worrying about me like that so I am guessing you haven't done anything with her then?"

"Um no we just became friends besides I am sure that she would have beat me into the ground if try to do anything, besides I would have to be a complete asshole to try anything with someone as sweet as her."

Lindsay response to his words was to squeal once again "Soo cute and kind too you really are a hero eh and to answer your earlier question I don't care what they are going to say I know for a fact that it isn't true now beside this might take some of the pressure off Bridgette." She finishes with a wink.

"Wow Lindsay you are kind and smart huh, why does everyone think otherwise?"

"Oh that's simple that's what I make them see I mean who can really hate the dumb blonde whose smile shows innocence whenever she talks."

"Wow just wow great plan, umm should you be really telling me all of this stuff. After all this is your game plan."

"So cute, but plans tend to change and now you are now a part of mine, oh looks like Bridgette is losing patience with my hug."

"What do you mean ugh." Cody was cut off by his arm being pulled away from Lindsay who with a smile just grabbed his other arm and pulled in the other direction.

"You can let go of him now I am sure that you thanked him enough."

"Nope Cody is staying with me now." She said with a smirk

"Why you no good big boob blonde let him GO." Bridgette now angrily spoke

"Oh relax Bridgette, and let's wait for the fireworks to go off"

"What do you mean by that Lindsay?" Bridgette asked the follow blonde.

"Well since I now know that Cody is the kindest boy I met I know that he would do anything in his power to make sure that you and I would be accepted in with the other girls but having all of them against you alone would really hurt him so I am going to help the hero this time."

"Oh I get it so you are trying to help him by adding to it"

"Um can I get any say in the matter?"

Two shouts of no came from both of girls just as the rest of the campers came to talk about what just saw Cody do but instead they see him being pulled by the two female blonds.

"Whoa, so not only can the little punk fly he has game as well, then again one of them seems to be dumber then a brick so that might not be that hard." Duncan states rudely earning glares from everyone aside from a few people there.

"Dude, that was so uncalled for." Trent states with a glare and his guitar still oh his back.

"Sheesh can anyone take a joke, never mind I am more concerned that fly boy over there has two girls fighting over him."

This brought everyone's eyes back over to Cody who was still being pulled.

"Now that you mention it why are they fighting over him in the first place?" Courtney questions out loud.

"Let go of him you are hurting him." Bridgette throws out loudly Lindsay catching on decides to say her piece.

"No, you let go he is my hero and I am never letting go." She says with an innocent like on her face but a hidden smirk of her face that only Bridgette and Cody can see.

"Ok like I said dumber then a brick, well I guess what they about blondes is true that…"

Duncan gets cut off by a distinctive voice that just came out of dream land and heard the beginning of a statement that should never be said with a currently upset blonde hair boy speaks out loud with no hint of humor present. "What exactly do they say Duncan?"

"Um… that it is true that blondes love to have fun." Duncan states out loud after a second of thinking about it.

"Lucky for you the people who say that happen to be right" Geoff lets out a laugh at the looks on everyone's face.

"You know what I like you bro. Duncan begins to laugh with Geoff after saying this.

The rest of the campers soon went back to focusing on Cody. Who of course was still being pulled back and forth by the two female teens.

"As much as this is amusing, I think that we need to get unpacked before Chris blows another gasket." Courtney says as she walks into the cabin. The other girls soon begin to move as well.

Soon the boys head to their cabin as well. After a few minutes the boys had everything put away and were just lying around and talking to one another.

"Cody was it? I didn't really get to talk to you as we were heading to the cabins I'm Trent and it seems like were bunk buddies." "Nice to meet you Trent, are you ready to get the games underway, it seems it could be tough."

Trent pats Cody's shoulder "Don't worry bro I got your back, we'll make it through just watch and see." He gives Cody an one hundred watt smile.

"Thanks man I needed some support of a friend."

While Cody and Trent talk the rest of the male teens finish putting the rest of their things away and talk among themselves.

"Alright, Campers meet me in front of the cabins A.S.A.P. in other words NOW!" shouted a clearly still upset Chris.

"Gosh, what do you think he has planned for us?" Asked an slightly nervous Harold.

"Most likely something long repetitive and tedious, since his mood is wonderful." Replied an already annoyed Noah.

"Ok quiet down campers it's time for the first event but before that I have an announcement. Normally we decide to have the teams pick their own captains or leaders, but I feel that I will decide for at least one team and I choose the SCREAMING GO GETTERS!"

Multiple shouts echo around him but he chooses to ignore them and continue.

"The captain and co-captain will be Cody and Bridgette."

The yelling got even louder after the names were released. "Why them and why our team we already have less people." Cortney tried to argue her reason but they were openly ignored.

Chris waited till they quieted down before continuing. "Now after thinking about it, the teams are indeed uneven so I will take a member from the following team, any volunteers?"

As Chris finished Geoff's arm flew into the air. "Chris my man me, choose me."

"WHOA man you are too eager. It's like you were waiting for this moment well then you are going to have to wait longer because it's not going to be you."

Everyone could see his joy and happiness from a few second ago turn into rage and embarrassment. They once again decide to move away from him.

"The one that will move will be Lindsey unless anyone besides Geoff wants to take her place?" The Killer Bad Asses team remains silent.

"GOOD, so with that out of the way I want to announce the first event, will be a scavenger hunt. So finish unpacking and meet me in the meeting grounds IN 20 minutes, oh and…" he looks over at Cody "DO NOT BE LATE!"

And with that Chris walks away, leaving the campers to talk amongst themselves and glare at our duo.

Bridgette fidgets in place "Um Cody I think we are going to have aharder time now."

"Oh I don't think we are I know we are." States a nervous Cody

Lindsey skips over to him and once again pulls him into hug. "Oh Cody we're on the same team now…._relax Cody show them that you can lead us victory… _My hero and captain"

"_Thank you Lindsey, _I will try not to fail you all." They all return to the cabins

"I will be a great leader." Cody heads to the cabins not knowing he wasn't the only one who stayed behind. And they watch him walk off.

"Oh we will see about that."

* * *

><p><strong>OK I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update many things kind of stopped me from getting it done like I wanted it done. But I'm trying to make my return. Ok back into the story, the boat scene that took place in chapter two was supposed to be like fan service for whoever you picked, minus a few since they would be to pick him with ease or too short to reach him when he flipped over the railing. Ok please review and if you find any errors point them out so I can find them. One last thing I made this my longest chapter yet to say sorry for the wait. Be on the lookout for more from me.<strong>

**T`REX OUT**


End file.
